Smerte
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Nada es más doloroso que el perder a tu persona amada. Pero saber que fue a causa de uno de tus amigos es aún más doloroso. Pero siempre tendrás a alguien que te ayude a superarlo.


Los personajes perteneces a sus respectivos autores.

Smerte: dolor en noruego

* * *

Nada es más doloroso que el perder a tu persona amada. Pero saber que fue a causa de uno de tus amigos es aún más doloroso.

.

.

.

Makoto se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba en el centro, era de noche por lo que no habían tantas personas por el lugar, lo mejor para él era estar solo por un tiempo, agradecía que fueran vacaciones, no tendría que preocuparse por ver a los demás en la escuela y después en las practicas del club.

Era invierno por lo cual las calles estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve, hacia frio pero con un chamarra y unos guantes podías soportarlo. Él estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo, las estrellas y la luna. Su mirada estaba vacías, no alegría ni tristeza se reflejaban.

—Te enteraste—no cambio ni un poco su posición aun reconociendo la voz de quien le hablo

—…—no respondió, pero pudo sentir como la otra persona se sentaba a su lado sin hacer ruido, sus ojos se movieron y vieron por el rabillo a su acompañante—Parece que vas a llorar—dijo sin ánimos

—No parce… lo estoy haciendo—su voz se rompió en lo ultimo

—Quisiera llorar—dijo su voz no denotaba ningún sentimiento—Pero simplemente no puedo—su vista volvió a cielo

—Es muy doloroso… y no puedo evitar hacerlo—dijo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer

—Pero yo simplemente no siento nada—

— ¿Cómo no puedes sentir nada?—se volteó a ver al de cabellos oliva—Tus mejores amigos… Tu novio y tu amigo te traicionaron—dijo alterado

—Digamos que de alguna manera ya lo sabía—

— ¿Eh?—dijo notablemente confundido— ¿Ya lo sabias?—

—Supongo, pero no hice caso… y este es el resultado—se acomodó, ahora tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro y sus brazos se acomodaron en sus piernas, sus manos entrelazadas—No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el hecho de que ellos dos se aman—

—Pero...—estaba consternado— ¿No lo amas?—

—Claro que lo hago—su voz subió un poco de volumen—Pero también quiero que sea feliz, y si no lo es a mi lado… por más doloroso que sea lo dejare ir—

—Bueno tus sentimientos son honestos estoy seguro que quien se enamore de ti en un futuro será muy afortunado—ahora era el quien veía al cielo

—Me considero masoquista—dijo en un tono más bajo

— ¿Por?—lo miro por el rabillo del ojo

—Quiero permanecer a su lado, por más doloroso que sea—volteo a ver al otro chico

—Cada uno tiene sus maneras de lastimarse—se levantó de la banca—Sera mejor irnos, se está haciendo más tarde—Le tendió la mano a Makoto

—Eres tan amable como siempre—tomo la mano y se levantó—Eres cálido—no soltó la mano del otro

—Tu igual—no hizo ningún movimiento por querer soltarse

Ambos caminaron sin soltarse de la mano, uno pensando que si la soltaba seria su fin, lloraría, se consumiría en ese dolor que sentía. El otro por no querer deshacerse de aquel calor que lo mantenía en la tierra, que le hacía olvidar el dolor y le decía que todavía existía alguien a quien le importaba y que entre ambos se ayudarían a olvidar.

—Dime—presiono un poco más fuerte la mano que sostenía

— ¿Si?—se sentía un poco cansado

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en olvidar esto?—su mirada viajo nuevamente al cielo lleno de estrellas

—La verdad… no tengo idea—igualmente apretó la mano

—Aiichirou—dijo en voz baja—Ayúdame a olvidar—el otro se quedó parado mas no soltó la mano del más alto

d— ¿Eh?—la sorpresa se presentó en su rostro sin tregua esto ocasiono que el contrario riera

—Me escuchaste—se acercó al más bajo y coloco ambas manos en su rostro haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos—Ayúdame a olvidar el dolor de mi corazón, tu más que nadie sabe lo que siento en estos momentos, ambos tenemos el corazón roto—acerco su frente a la del contrario sus respiraciones se encontraron—No quiero que otra persona cure mi corazón, yo sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte… pero siento la confianza de que tu podrás lograr ayudarme y yo también quiero ayudar a que olvides a Rin—sus miradas no se despegaban

—Yo…—la duda estaba claramente planteada en su mirada, miedo a ser lastimado, a perder a un amigo, a estar solo nuevamente

—Pro favor—cerro sus ojos—Sé que podremos lograrlo—susurro

Los segundos pasaron mas no había respuesta por parte del más bajo, sintió una nueva herida en su corazón.

Cuando iba a separarse sintió unas manos sobre las suyas impidiendo que las moviera abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo que estaban frente a él indicaban duda, temor pero también confianza.

—Está bien—dijo en voz baja—Intentemos—la decisión en sus ojos lo animo nuevamente—Curemos nuestros corazones rotos—la sonrisa que le dedico lo desarmo completamente, y en ese momento sintió una felicidad inexplicable

Makoto sonrió de igual manera, sus ojos estaban brillosos. Lentamente se acercó a más bajo, casi rosando sus labios con los ajenos.

—Lo lograremos—susurro contra los labios del más bajo para después besarlo, en ese momento todo se detuvo para ellos, el dolor que sentían en el corazón, el tiempo dejo de correr, el miedo desaparecio momentáneamente, el mundo dejo de girar, la luna y las estrellas se desvanecieron, rompieron el beso para poder respirar mas no separaron sus frentes, Nitori estaba levemente sonrojado, las manos de Makoto acariciaron cuidadosamente sus mejillas

—Te ves lindo sonrojado—beso tiernamente la frente del otro y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el otro se sonrojo un poco más

—Es tarde—dijo nuevamente y Makoto le soltó para tomar su mano

—Vamos, mi casa está cerca y mis padres no están—su mano se sentía tan confortable, tan cálida

—Si no te conociera pensaría que estas proponiendo otras cosas—dijo haciendo un puchero el otro empezó a reír

—Bueno… quien sabe—dijo con aire misterioso

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tomando de las manos, con una nueva oportunidad de ser felices. En ese momento empezó a nevar, de manera tranquila.

—Nieve—Nitori levanto la mano atrapando unos cuantos copos de nieve

— ¿Te gusta la nieve?—pregunto el más alto

—Si—le regalo una sonrisa resplandeciente

—Eso es nuevo—Makoto se agacho y beso nuevamente al más bajo que se sonrojo un poco por la acción del contrario que lo tomo por sorpresa—Bien, vamos antes de que sea más tarde—comenzó a caminar y sintió como Nitori se pegó a él y le apretó la mano inmediatamente le devolvió el apretón.

Fin.

* * *

No es que me guste hacer sufrir a Mako-chii pero simplemente se escribió solo. Además son las 12:33 de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Espero que les gustara, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos. Y en capitulo tres de egoístas ya casi está listo, pero simplemente no sé cómo terminar y mi inspiración se fue al caño. Les pido que sean pacientes, con un poco de suerte podre terminar y acuatizar esta semana.

Nos leemos luego, cuídense! :3


End file.
